Planning Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: Hermione and Ron visit. Number ten in the 'Happy' series.


**A/n: So I woke up this morning and realised that 1- I hadn't posted anything in a while and 2- NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow and I have no idea what to write. Ahhhhh. So anyhoo this is a random little piece that I'm not entirely sure about but I wrote it so I thought I may as well post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any w ay shape or form.**

"Why do you need so much stuff?" Ron said dropping the box he was carrying on to Harry and Ginnys coffee table. "You're only planning a wedding."

"Only planning a wedding?" Hermione repeated. "It's going to be one of the most important days of their lives. I hope you don't feel that was about our wedding Ronald." She said putting the box she was holding down on the table.

"No- I- course not Hermione." Ron said "I was just saying. Why do you need so much stuff?"

"Because there's so much that needs to be planned. So much to do. I mean especially now that they've set a date." Hermione said.

"I hope you two aren't arguing again." Ginny said walking in from the kitchen two mugs in her hands.

"Seriously Gin, if they _stopped_ bickering like children I'd think there was something wrong." Harry said following her into the room also carrying two cups in his hand.

"We do _not _bicker." Hermione said accepting one of the cups from Harry.

"If you say so." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Are you two coming to the game tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Ron said perking up. "'Course we are. You're playing the Canons aren't you?"

Ginny nodded smiling. Ron still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Ginny played quidditch professionally and got to play with and against the players that he read and heard about in the news despite having met them all himself.

"We'll be there." Hermione said. "Dinner afterwards?"

"Well it depends how long the match goes on for." Ginny reminded her. "I know it's only a friendly but hopefully it won't go on to long."

"So what's with the boxes?" Harry asked eyeing the boxes on the table slightly apprehensively.

"That's what I was asking when you guys came in." Ron said.

"No Ron, what you'd said was 'why do they need all this stuff they're only planning a wedding'." Hermione said. "Anyway, it's all wedding research I've done. Muggle and wizard. Bridal magazines and everything. I know me and Ron aren't getting married for a while but there's no harm in being prepared. But I was thinking that you could use it Ginny."

"Thanks Hermione. This is great." Ginny said pulling one of the boxes towards her. "I mean there's so much we still need to plan. I know we set a date and somebody," She looked round at Harry. "Thinks that that's all we need to do and everything else will just fall into place."

"Yes, I can think of somebody else who's of the same opinion." Hermione said with a glance in Rons direction.

"Hey, you two. We're still in the room." Harry said.

"We know." Ginny said simply a smile on her face.

"So Molly said that you two were having the wedding at the Burrow." Hermione said.

"Yes, well I don't think that Mum would have it any other way. I don't think she quite knows what she's letting herself in for though." Ginny said. "To be honest I'm quite surprised that she hasn't planned it all already."

"Yes but we've got Hermione to help with that." Harry said hopefully with a glance in her direction.

Hermione shook her head.

"Always assuming I'll help." She said smiling.

"Well will you?" Harry asked. "I'll help as much as I can but you know I'm rubbish at this sort of thing. And Gin could really use some help." He said earnest.

"I really could Mione." Ginny said.

"Well I suppose I could help. If you really want me to." Hermione said smiling.

"She'd been hoping that you'd ask her." Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Well its true." He said rubbing the spot Hermione had hit.

"Well ok maybe I have." She said. "We have so much to plan." She added starting to get flustered.

"Hermione calm down it's going to be ok." Harry said chuckling. "But to be honest I'm not sure how we're going to be able to do it without you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said. "It's going to be a perfect day."

**A/n: Hope you liked.**


End file.
